How to create a SPECIES page
A Species page is for the type of creature a Fae character is. If the creature has a personal name the Character page for the Fae should be created first'.'' A Species page does not require an Infobox Template. Instead of a template, a Species page only requires an image of the character. The contains over two thousand files in its collection of images. Chances are that a screenshot of a character or scene might already exist in it. Before uploading what may be a duplication (which will be consequently deleted), review the existing collection of files in 'Photos. \*/ Summary > Image File Character arc Trivia Appearances References > Categories There are 7 steps for creating a '''Species page. Species page ( For example see Leanan Sidhe Species page ) STEP 1 Add an image of the character/species at the top-Right of the page. STEP 2 Write a succint sentence identifying the kind of Fae species it is. STEP 3 Add section: : Character arc :( This section is for describing the specifics about the species seen in the episode/s ) STEP 4 Add section: : Trivia :( This section is for minutiae about the mythology, folklore, legend a Fae creature is based on. The information needs to be supported with a source reference [ such as Wikipedia ]. It should be brief and to the point. The link to the source of the information provides the means to continue reading more about the subject for those who are interested in doing so. ) STEP 5 Add section: : Appearances :( This section is for the episode/s the species appears in ) Add under the section header: :* episode number episode title ::( * = asterisk '') STEP 6 ''Add section: : References :( This section displays the source of referenced information included in the text ) :{ To cite the source of the reference include info source at the end of the information provided in the text } Add the following under the section header: : STEP 7 Add the Categories under which this page can be found: * Select: Category:Characters plus Category:Fae ::and if specifically mentioned or by association: * Select: Category:Light Fae or Category:Dark Fae or Category:Under Fae ::plus * Select: Category:Species * If the character is not specifically mentioned or indicated as being Light Fae, Dark Fae, or Under Fae: ::Select: Category:Undeclared ( For example: The Nain Rouge ) * If the character is a Recurring Character in the season select: Category:Recurring Characters ::( adding this category is determined after several episodes of the season. Example: The Una Mens ) * Select and include the category for the SEASON(s) the character appears in Notice A Species page is for the facts about the creature a Fae is. All pertinent information regarding the species should be described in the narrative within the \\ Character arc // section. Information about what happens in the episode involving the character associated with the species belongs in the individual '''''Character page created for the character's name. The only exception to this is when the species is seen in an episode but does not have a designated personal name ( for example: the Cherufe ). Character arc In the Lost Girl Wiki, the "Character arc" section is for the storyline of a character in an episode or season. \*/ How to position Images on a page When you add images to a page their placement follows a RIGHT > LEFT > RIGHT > LEFT, and so forth, layout. The first image on a page ( Infobox Templates do it automatically ) is positioned at the top/RIGHT of the page — the next image is located on the LEFT, and so on. ;[ Return to New Pages category page ] Category:MAIN PAGE Category:New Pages: How To Create